Through My Eyes
by WeAllNeedFun
Summary: As the war progresses Sarah and James find themselves having to grow up and in 1700's that means looking towards marriage
1. Stop the Presses

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any charactures.

Im doing this just for fun please rate and review and such. Even if just one person reivews Ill keep writing. However if I have zero intrest then Im not going to upload so please do reivew so I know that your out there and exist! :) Enjoy

**It was a beautiful summer morning when Sarah woke up. She stretched, got out of bed and walked over to the window gazing out at the city of Philadelphia. She had begun to love this city, though she never thought she would. The rowdy Americans, who she first saw as uncivilized and rude, she was beginning to see as dedicated and faithful friends.**

**"Oh no! Moses not again! I need you help me!"**

**Sarah quickly turned around, startled by the shout from downstairs. She quickly got dressed (well as quickly as a proper lady can) and went downstairs, where she found James working hard to keep the top of the printing press in the air, and not falling on himself. Moses came in through the kitchen and helped him pull the heavy metal back up on top of the bottom half.**

**"Moses I don't know what we're going to do. Ever since that side joint broke a few weeks ago this has been happening more and more." James said looking at Moses and breathing heavily.**

**"Do you need to replace the whole thing?" Sarah asked. A printing press was expensive and would take a long time to ship to Philadelphia.**

**"Goodness no!" Said Moses. "Its just this one joint. The two halves to the press are fine, they just don't have anything making them stay together"**

**"Yeah which means that the top one falls and almost crushes me to a pulp" James interrupted, sounding very exasperated about the whole thing. "Moses we NEED a new joint!"**

**Moses sighed and looked at the printer. James was right, though it would take a few days to get the part. Until then Moses was worried to have any of the kids use the machine. What if it fell again? James might be able to stop himself from getting crushed, but maybe not. Sarah and Henri would certainly be crushed but the massive metal piece.**

**"You're right James. Do you want to go up the street and ask how long it will take to get the part?" **

**James quickly started out of the door to go up the street.** **But the ink covered James was already at the door way by the time Moses' words hit him. Sarah watched him run off down the street, his shirt, pants and even hair covered in ink from the machine that he was holding up.**

**"James" called Moses after him. "You might want to wash up some before you go" **

**"Only in America" she muttered to herself, a smile and small laugh cracking her face. **

-Thanks for reading-

Again please review and such. If you liked it I want to hear. If you didnt I still really want to hear what you didnt like. :)


	2. The Planning

Thank you to everyone who is reading! Please feel free to massage me with comments (good or bad!) I love to hear from people and know that there are actually people out there reading :) Enjoy

I do not own Liberty's Kid's or any of these characters

The afternoon sun was beating down on James' neck as he walked back to the shop. A few emotions were going through his mind. He was worried about the press and didn't know what they would do about fixing it. This morning had been a close call as it was, and if Moses wasn't there James wasn't sure he could have gotten the part of the machine off of himself. He was also hungry and seriously looked forward to whatever lunch would have been made when he got back. Hopefully Henri had not eaten all of it! James also found himself rather embarrassed as he walked down the streets of Philadelphia covered in ink. He hadn't been paying attention when he left the shop but soon noticed as a group of women pointed and laughed at him outside.

As he approached the door to the print shop a boy holding a bag came up to him, looking rather shy.

"Sir" He said timidly. James turned and smiled at him encouragingly. "Sir are you going into that shop?"

"Why yes I am in fact. This wonderful print shop of the Pennsylvania Gazette. I work here with the great man Benjamin Franklin." James couldn't help bragging some to the little boy who did not, as James had hoped, look wide-eyed and amazed at James.

Instead the boy looked just as nervous and fumbled through his bag pulling out a letter. "Well sir can you please give this letter to" he looked down at the envelope "A Miss Sarah Phillips? You will see her won't you?"

"Yeah sure." said James, smiling and taking the letter, only a little disappointed that the boy was not impressed with him.

Holding the letter James walked back into the shop, and looking around to find no one went to the kitchen in the back, where the group was sitting at the table eating what looked like some bread and stew.

"James you're back" said Sarah kindly as she got up. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes please!" replied James "It smells really really really really good Sarah."

"That many really is rather redundant James. You should work on your editing." She handed him the bowl with her common 'Im-proper-and-better-than-you scowl' but soon broke into a smile as she added "But I do appreciate the compliment, your very kind."

James took the food happily and sat down. "So Moses apparently they don't have the part here, and it would take about a month to ship it. But he said that there was a business partner he saw recently in New Jersey who had the part we wanted."

"Alright then. James and Sarah I want you to go and pick it up. You can take Caesar and leave tomorrow morning." Moses said looking at the three children at the table as though there was going to be no discussion about it.

"But Moses there's nothing happening in New Jersey. Why should we go?" Whined James as he thought about all the stories he would miss while in New Jersey. It was clear Sarah was feeling the same way about the trip.

"Look someone still needs to run the shop while people are gone. If the press falls off again I don't trust that one of you will be able to put it back on and wont get hurt. Since I need to run the machine you need to go, and I don't want you guys going alone. Besides you can drop off some mail along the way for Dr. Franklin."

"Oh that reminds me" James said quickly his mouth still partly full. "Here I have a letter for you Sarah"

"Could you please not speak with your mouth full? It's so ungentlemanly." Sarah said looking a little disgusted with James

"Fine then." James said after swallowing. "I won't give you your letter." He said this with a small smile dangling the letter in front of Sarah's face.

"James give her her letter. And Sarah please don't give me that look, you do need to go. I already explained it." Moses instructed them all. James reluctantly gave Sarah the letter which she took gratefully and began to open.

"Why can't I go?" pleaded little Henri in the silence that followed.

"Because I need someone to stay here and keep all the chores going. Henri it is not worth it to have all of you gone for several days. Now that's it on the matter." Moses was clearly starting to get annoyed about the subject. He was in one of those moods it seemed where he knew what he wanted and he didn't want complaining.

"What if he goes instead of me?" said Sarah quickly. She did not like the ride to New Jersey and didnt love the idea of spending that time with just James. She needed to be with him only in small doses so as to not begin to hate him. "I really do not want to go and then I can stay here and help and write some."

Moses looked as he was about to say no but then looking at Sarah closely began to consider it. "Possibly. Though then Henri must be working on his reading while he is gone I dont want him to fall behind"

"Oh I will I promise I promise" Henri sounded so excited.

"Wait a minute. Why does Sarah get to stay and its automatically me who has to go?" James complained loudly sounding quite self-righteous about the whole matter.

Sarah who was busy opening her letter turned to James and glared at him. James knew what was to follow "Why cant you be a gentleman James and see that it is most proper for you to go. Would it really be good for Henri and I to be off in foreign region by ourselves" She knew she was being rather hypocritical as she often stated she didnt need anyone and New Jersey wasnt really foreign; however she really did not want to go on this trip. Seeing Moses nodding his head Sarah knew her argument worked and went back to reading her letter.

"You really must go James thats no question. If Sarah really does not want to go then I suppose that it is possible Herni may go instead. Though I do want him to be working on his English reading now clean up all of you theres work to be done. Cant stand around talking all day."

"Wait!" proclaimed Sarah who was still sitting reading her letter. "I think I will go actually" She stated as she folded the letter back up and looked to a shocked James.

"Whats with the change of heart?" He asked in a rather sarcastic tone. "Decided you couldn't be away from me too long?"

She gave him a glare. "No Mister Hillar, actually if you must know this letter just gave me word that a good friend of mine from England just moved to New Jersey to marry a royal officer. I would really like to go see her."

"That sounds reasonable" Said Moses matter-of-factly as he left the table. "Sorry Henri. It looks like it will just be us here learning English."

Henri gave a groan and stared at Sarah as though she had just taken away the last slice of pie. Sarah however gave him a little pat and went upstairs to start packing for the trip ahead of her.

-Thanks for reading!-


	3. A'coring

Hey please remember to review and stuff. I always like constructive criticism and thank you all for reading! :)

** James looked at the sky as he and Sarah set off for the day on their trip back to Philadelphia. New Jersey had been fine (though he couldn't get over how there was no story there) and they got the joint that they needed with no issues. The two of them even had a nice place to stay with a good meal when they met with Sarah's friend, Elizabeth. She had been perfectly kind though was in James opinion the most British person ever (well except Sarah) and to him that was not a compliment. She complained of the rebels and having to move to America constantly. Then bragged about her amazing new husband and how they would move back to England after the war. But for now she was here, unwilling to be that far from him. Seeing her and Sarah together was perfectly revolting to James. But all that was behind them now as they started for home. James continued to look at the sky however which was growing rather black behind them and was moving steadily closer.**

**"Sarah we're going to go a little faster on the way back okay? At Least for a bit" James said giving Sarah a warning that their horse would soon be going at a rather good clip.**

**"But why must we go faster? We made very good time getting here. We were at Elizabeth's just after supper."  
"Yeah but look behind us. There's a storm coming up and I think if we can go pretty quick then we'll stay ahead of it." Sarah looked back and nodded her approval.**

**"Okay hold on tight" As James instructed her he flicked the reins at Caesar who began to go at a rather nice canter. They soon got into a consistent rhythm and James felt confident that they would be able to avoid the rain that was now far behind them.  
Sure enough they found themselves back at the print shop still dry and comfortable. James helped Sarah off and then took Caesar to the barn where he gave him lots of food and a nice blanket after his good work the past few days.**

**Meanwhile Sarah went into the print shop thinking about what she should cook for supper.**

**"Hello Sarah. How was the trip?" Asked Moses kindly as she went in.**

**"It was very nice Moses. We got the part and I saw my friend which was a treat." Sarah said smiling. "I think I will get started on cooking super Moses"  
Sarah quickly went into the kitchen where she stoked the fire and started to look for what she should make. No sooner had she turned around from the pantry then Herni was next to her and hugging her middle. "Oh Sarah! I'm so happy you're back. I missed you so much, and your cooking!" The boy shouted with joy.**

**"Henri I was on****ly gone for two days"**

**"Yes but it was some of the hungriest two days of my life. I do not cook very well and that made me very sad. And Moses made me clean everything and I had to read so much!" Sarah smiled as Henri continued to go on his rant.**

**"Oh and Sarah there was a man who came to the house. He sa-"**

**But Henri was cut off by the sounds of James and Moses working on the press. Enthralled by the idea of watching them put it together Henri ran into the other room to watch and Sarah went back to supper.**

**Within an hour supper was ready and Sarah was putting out food on the table, yelling for the boys to come in and eat. Henri wasted no time, but was soon told, as was James, that he needed to go clean up after all that work on the printing press.**

**"Oh Sarah I missed you so much!" Said Henri again as he dug into the food she had made.**

**"Yeah Sarah. Your friend in Trenton was really nice and all but her cooking is nowhere near the level of yours" Said James, which made Sarah smile very much.**

**"Well thank you very much James. I really did love getting to see Elizabeth though. She seemed so happy. I was worried she would hate America, but she seems to love it" James interrupted with a small snort. "Okay so she doesn't love it but she adores her husband and that seems to make up for it. Think of her, marrying a general!" Sarah smiled and went back to her food as clearly the men had lost all interest in what she was saying. This was one of those few times when she wished there were other women around to talk to.**

**"Oh Sarah!" yelled Henri excitedly. "I never got to tell you!" He was practically jumping up and down on his seat at the prospect of giving Sarah news. **

**"There was a man who came by yesterday. He said he wanted to see you. Something about coming a'coring... I'm not sure quite what he said."**

**Sarah could feel her mouth sag open as she listened to Henri though she knew it couldn't look very lady-like. Her mind went totally blank and soon all she could muster was a small "Oh"**

**Henri didn't seem to notice though, he kept talking to her about it all. "I told him you were not in."**

**"Oh"**

**"And he said he would come back another day, maybe today but I can't remember"**

**"Did he now."**

**"Oh maybe he did not say today. But then certainly tomorrow."**

**"I see."**

**"Sarah what is a'coring? Does it have to do with apples? Are you going to core apples for a pie! I love apple pie"**

**'Um no that's not.." Sarah trailed off. For the first time she noticed James staring at her. His expression was odd. A combination of restraining laughter, sadness and concern. She was sure he noticed how unsarah-like her reaction was, which clearly worried and amused him.**

**Sarah began to clear away her plate after that, her face getting red at how stupid she must have sounded.**

**"I think Im going to go to my room and write some." And with that she walked away.**

-Thank you for reading-


	4. Heart to Heart

**Thank you to everyone who is reading. Please review and send messages I love to hear from people good or bad. In case your wondering this story is a little on the slow side but the romance aspects will be picking up (slowly but surley) from here on in dont worry. Again thanks for reading and I do not own any of these charactures or the show Liberty's Kids.**

** As the plates cleared and the men went about their evening routine, James couldn't help but think about Sarah. Her reaction to the news about the man coming to court her was odd. It was undignified, it was uncollected, it was entirely unSarah. After another hour of worry and no site of Sarah he decided he should go and be sure she was okay.**

**Slowly James made his way up the stairs and to Sarah's room. He raised his hand and paused, thinking if he really wanted to bother her or if she would want him to go away. In the end he decided to go for it and slowly knocked on the door.**

**"Who is it?" He heard Sarah call through the door.**

**"Sarah it's James. I understand if you're busy or something I just wanted to be sure you were okay. You didn't seem quite yourself at supper..." His voice rather dropped off as the door opened to reveal a sad looking Sarah. She said nothing and he looked at her for a few seconds "Are you okay Sarah?"**

**"Yes Im perfectly fine." She replied sounding offended that he would suggest anything else.**

**"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously**

**"Yes...well maybe...oh I don't know!" Sarah again looked as undignified as James had ever seen her as she threw her hands in the air and sat back down at her desk looking as though she might cry at any moment. James noticed a small pile of crumpled paper on one side of the desk and a clearly used handkerchief on the other.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted her to or not.**

**She thought about it and slowly shrugged answering "I guess so." She then paused for a long time before continuing. "I'm just so confused about everything. The past few days with seeing Elizabeth and then the news of the man. It just feels like everything is coming fast."**

**James had wondered if it was the idea of courting that had upset Sarah. But he didn't understand why. Hadn't she just been talking to her friend about the wonders of marriage. Didn't proper British girls dream of growing up to be a good wife and mother? Maybe James was wrong about all of it.**

**"I thought you would be happy to hear about the man coming"**

**"Oh I know I should be. Proper British girls my age go off and are courted and get married and raise children and keep house, just like Elizabeth is doing. But once Henri said that the man had come by I just wasn't happy. I was nervous and sad and confused." She looked up at James as though she had just revealed the most terrible secret ever. It felt terrible to say it all, and she couldn't tell why she was telling James all this, but at the same time it felt so nice to get all this confusion out of her head.**

**"And I just worry that I won't be happy in marriage. What's wrong with me that that's true? I don't want to have to think about all of this yet, but here I am. Im the right age and there is a man waiting for me to court." She looked up at James as she finished, her face getting steadily more flushed and her eyes looking closer and closer to tears.**

**"Well if you don't want to deal with it yet, then say no to the man and no to any other men who come until you're ready."**

**"I could never! James you don't understand. That is so improper to refuse to go with someone who has come to court you. You do not have to say yes to a proposal but its incessantly rude to not even allow them one evening of your company! And I'm sure the evening would be fine and he's a pleasant man but oh James I just don't want to have to think of it at all! And eventually if I keep turning down sutors mother will hear and I don't know how to tell her that I'm not ready." James attempted to say something comforting while Sarah stopped to breathe but it turned out she was faster than he and just kept going.**

**"And the biggest thing is that I don't want to stop my writing. I can't move back to Britain now when all this excitement is happening around me. Oh but I do want to be married. What is wrong with me that I'm not excited?" Finally James thought as Sarah seemed to really be done with her rant.**

**"I'm sure there are some men who will let you still write. And really why can't you marry a general (he hated the idea but he had to say it) like Elizabeth and then you don't have to go back yet, or better yet marry an american." Sarah signed lightly and looked down at her desk.  
"I don't know." She began to almost chuckle to herself. "I really just wish I had more time for all of this. You're so lucky James. Men get to court when they want and who they want. You get to decide when your ready. I just have to sit here and wait be it too early or too late." She smiled and shook her head at him, but was surprised when his face showed one of envy.**

**"No Sarah you have it lucky. Women in the end decide everything. Every man has to go ask a woman. To court or to be married, and then you have to wait while in the end the woman decides. No matter how much I would wish to marry a girl in the end she says yes or no and I can do nothing about it." James sighed. He hadn't really thought of marriage much, until they had been at Elizabeth's. Now it seemed to be consuming his life, what with the man asking for Sarah.**

**"You can always talk to her family, I'm sure they would persuade her." She offered encouragingly**

**"Yeah. Orphan like me doesn't really make a great catch though. And besides that I'm so ungentlemanly as you always say I would never have any pull with a family." James said sadly. He didn't think about love marriage a lot, but now that he was it saddened him to realize that he was not a good catch at all. Maybe he should start courting and taking his rejections early.**

**"I'm sure you're a fine catch James. Not very proper of course, but now American women seem more interested in determination then dignity. Besides your very kind when you want to be. I'm sure things will work out for you when you want them to." Sarah smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Though both teens were now worried, confused and scared of the new stage in their life, they both felt much better about it after having their little heart to heart on the matter. **

**"Thank you Sarah. That was very kind of you." Said James as he turned to leave the room.**

**"No thank you James. I really needed to talk with someone about this. I appreciate it." And with that he left and she shut the door returning to her writing which she hoped would go a little more smoothly.**

**-Thank you for reading!-**


	5. The Morning After

Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and readers! Hearing from you in any way makes me feel so very good so thank you so much! Keep reviewing and such! Thanks again for your time. Good and bad reviews are equally appreciated.

I do not own Liberty's Kid's or any of these characters

Sarah woke up the next day feeling groggy and tired. She rolled over looked out the window watching the rays of the sun just peek out over the horizon. The sight made Sarah roll back over in bed and begin to think again about sleep. As she moved however her matres became uncomfortable, the straw in odd lumps, the sheets suddenly all bunched up and her night-dress twisting across her in an awkward and over bearing way. After flailing around for a few minutes she finally found a comfortable position, though ironically all the movement had shaken the sleepiness from her body. As she turned over Sarah's eyes fell to the desk near her bed and all the crumpled paper and tissue on it. Soon she remembered everything about the past few days and began thinking firesly about all of it. Her mind starting out at a slow unfuctionable state and gradually working up to the fast paced thoughts she was used to.

What if her courter came today? WHo was he anyways? WHat would she do? SHould she go with him or say no? What if they went out of the house? Would someone come with them? Why was she so concerned about all of this? Why in the world had she told everything she had to James the night before?

As curious as it was Sarah had found that her conversation with James the previous night had really helped her. It felt good to be ale to talk to someone about everything. In England Sarah had had a number of friends whom she had confided in, however they had all been girls of her own age. She had always figured that it would not do to speak with James as he was a man, but she realized that there was still great value in speaking with someone (male or female) who was ones own age. Yes it was always good to talk to Henri though of course some things were to adult for him. And Moses gave great advice but she always worried about sounding silly around him, as though her insecurities were not really worth notice. However talking to James had been different. SHe never thought about JAmes thinking of courting and marriage and worrying about all the things that she herself had.

Sarah began to feel the warmth of the rising sun on the back of her neck and soon sighed getting out of bed and getting dressed so that she could go down stairs and begin the arduous process of making breakfast. She looked through the pantry for all the ingredients that she needed. Usually Sarah disliked making breakfast, it was early and never was quite as well appreciated as the other meals. At the print shop people ate and then quickly moved on to working sometimes without a thought to what exactly they had just eaten. Though today Sarah felt like making breakfast was okay. She was up early anyways, could see the sunrise through the window and it gave her time to think about things in solitude.

James had proved to be so different at heart than Sarah had expected. She always saw him as a crude rebel who only cared about what was right in front of him. Never had she thought that he ever thought about marriage or anything real or adult or in the future. Just as she considered this James himself walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Hi Sarah. Where's breakfast?"

"It's not quite done yet it needs to cook a little bit more" Sarah said looking into the big brick oven. There was the James she knew; always thinking about what he wanted and what was imediate. With the comment though James shrugged, turned and went into the print room where, Sarah could hear, he had started to set type. Soon Sarah heard Moses and Henri come down as well and go talk with James as he finished setting. Sarah looked into the tin container near the edge of the fire and determined that the biscuits were ready and the porridge in the large pot over the fire was hot. She walked into the print room watching the three guys standing around looking and silent. All Sarah could think about was how men so easily were silent. Women always would make small talk with each other.

"Breakfast is ready when you guys want" Sarah said in the corner. Though she said it quietly her voice seemed to echo in the silence.

"Finally!" Said James. He said it with a smile, clearly showing he did appreciate the act of making breakfast, however his comment sent Sarah right back to the idea that he was an immature boy. She gave him a look to suggest such and he had the decency to look rather embarrassed. James felt like Sarah was able to make him feel guilty or embarrassed a lot of the time. He therefore sat in silence as he quickly ate his breakfast, making sure to tell Sarah how very very very very good (REally James just one very will do fine!) the meal was.

James after practically inhaling his breakfast stood up to go back into the work room.

"Now why are you in such a hurry" Asked Moses calmly though with a small bite to his words that made James stop where he was going and turn around.

"I wanted to go and finish setting type for that story we have." He didnt want to admit how excited about the story he was, seeing how Sarah had written it, and he always had a feud with her over writing abilities.

"And why are you so eger to leave the table without saying a word to any of us about anything?" Moses asked in the same voice

"Look Moses I just want to finish it okay?" Said James reluctantly. Moses gave him a look that was clearly pressing for information. "I just think its really good okay? Why dont you want me to go and set the type anyways?" James could see the look that Sarah gave him when he said how he liked the story, but he didnt care.

"Well I wanted to talk to you all for a moment." Said Moses with a seriousness that made James reluctantly sit back down. It seemed like they were having a lot more meal time conversations lately and James didnt know how he felt about it.

"Well as we all know most likely Sarah's courter will arrive today and wish to see her. I think it would be best to know what the plan is if that happens. Now Sarah you can make any choices you like. But again I think it would be good if we all knew what we should do when he arrives." Moses had a way of making Sarah feel as though she had to make a choice about it all right then.

"Well.." Said Sarah feeling her face getting really red. "I think that I must agree to see him. However with all the newspaper work going on right now I think it would be best if we went for a walk or did something outside instead of sitting in the shop." Sarah tried so hard to say this all breezily and with a smile, however she felt like she came off sounding anxious and grimacing.

"Sarah I dont know that you can do that" Said Moses quickly still eating his breakfast. This made Sarah's stomach flop. She was worried that if they stayed in the shop there would be nothing to talk about and no way to get the man to leave. If they walked around they would have to be back in a reasonable amount of time and there would be things to look at that could spark a conversation.

"Why must we stay in the shop Moses?" Sarah asked a small plead in her voice.

"Well since this is the first time you will meet this man it would only be proper for you to have a chaperone. If you go out you will be by yourself, however were all here in the shop if you two sit here." Moses said clearly as he began to clear the plates signifying that the conversation was over. "So we all know whats happening, if he comes show him to the side room and get Sarah" Sarah's face fell and she looked down to her lap not able to say anything.

"Wait" Called James after the exiting Moses. "What if I take them out?"

Everyone's face whipped over to look at James as though they had not heard him. Sarah was in shock but had a slight smile.

"What?" Said James looking annoyed at Henri. "Ill hook up the cart to the horse and I can drive them around for a little. If you dont mind about where you go Sarah I actually need to pick up a few things in town. Then they can be outside, I wont disturb you guys since Im driving but Ill be there as a chaperone."

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Sarah became excited at the prospect of getting to be out of the shop and was surprised and touched by James' offer to drive them. Moses was giving James a bizar look but he didnt care. He felt bad at the look Sarah had when Moses said she couldnt go out. He remembered their conversation from the night before and thought how scared and nervous Sarah was about all of this.

"Alright then" Said Moses a little reluctantly as he turned and walked out of the room.

Happiness overwhelmed Sarah at James' kind offer. "Oh thank you James! Thank you!" She yelled jumping up and quickly hugging him in her excitement. With that she ran upstairs leaving James and Herni in the kitchen. Henri helping himself to another biscuit and James in silence not sure about what he had just done.

-Thanks for reading!-


	6. Master Ericson

Sorry its been taking longer to write stuff. If people keep reviewing or messaging thats really really great! It also tends to give me a huge surge to write more :) Thanks for all the feedback. As always reviews good or bad are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of the main characters.

For the rest of the morning Sarah found herself all a jitter. She did not know why but as she cleared the table of breakfast she could clearly see her shaking hands and feel her racing heart. Well who was she kidding, she knew why she was shaking: she was nervous. What if she didnt like the man? What if she did? This all could be the start of the rest of her life. She didnt know what exactly she wanted. She rather hoped that in fact this was all some joke Henri was pulling and there really had been no man who had come to call on her. That however she knew would be too easy.

In the next room James also found himself shaken up. He was not setting the type as carefully as before and realized only in a last read through that he had put some of the letters the wrong way so that geueral washinbtou was going to delipeldhia. He was sure that Sarah would have screamed for ages at him if he had done that to her wonderful article. He soon began to think of Sarah and then this drive that he had said he would chaperone. Why had he done that? Now he would be spending his day listening to Sarah and some overly English general or something. He did not know what he would do or where they would go. Was he suppose to talk or stay quiet? Did he look at them or stay invisible? What did a chaperone have to do? He knew in theory what they were there for but this just made him panic. What was he to do if his job as chaperone required him to reprimand the couple? He suddenly become more nervous and decided that it was best to simply try to make his presence known at various points and then leave them alone for the other times. This plan comforted him very little and soon James returned to his badly set type wondering why he had ever opened his big mouth.

Sarah soon moved on to cleaning the shop for the rest of the morning feeling her heart settling a little as she began to think that the man truly was not going to come. Though just as she was finishing the sweeping in the kitchen she heard a knock from the front and she almost dropped the broom. She could hear Henri opening the door and enthusiastically greeting the man.

"Sarah! Moses! Come quickly! The man is here to see Sarah."

Sarah left the broom in the corner straightened out her hair and dress and walked out to the door holding her breath all the while. As she slowly made her way down the hall one step at a time she could hear Moses' voice instructing the man.

"Welcome. Im Moses and I work here. It's a pleaser to have you here Mr..." His voice trailed off as he waited for the stranger to fill in the rest.

"Ah, Im Master Ericson from London." Sarah's breath caught in her throat. This was the person who would be courting her. His voice sounded beautiful, containing a certain softness that she had not heard since she had been in America. She walked forward to the landing just as she heard Moses continuing.

"Ah well Master Ericson, so great to meet you. Sarah should be here any min-" He stopped mid sentence as Sarah walked through the door.

She began to look the man up and down. He was very beautiful. Tall and slender with a very clean look to him. His eyes were a warm brown and showed a sence of kindness to them, his clothes were well pressed but not overly showy. After a moment all Sarah could think was that he look decidedly British. He reminded her of home,his softness, his courtly appearance and his graceful elegance. She smiled at the sight of him.

"You must be Miss Sarah Phillips." He said with a smile, as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss. "I am Master Ericson, of the Ericson estates in London, I am so pleased to finally meet you Miss Phillips." Sarah blushed slightly and smiled, her heart warming at his gentlemanly nature. This man really was from home.

"Well" Said Moses suddenly, causing the others to jump. "Were doing a lot of work here on the newspaper and its such a nice day out so if you dont mind our workman James said that he would happily drive the two of you around the area for the afternoon."

"That sounds very lovely." Ericson said sincerely. "I havent really been in the colonies long, and would love to have a tour of this quaint city. Im sure Miss Phillips would be able to show me around, and your right it is very lovely outside." He finished with a broad smile to Sarah who could not help but smile back.

"Excellent" She said quickly. "I believe that James is out in the barn hooking up the horse. Shall we go over there and see him?" She suggested as she began to turn and go to the barn. She soon heard Ericson following her as they made their way to the barn.

"Well you certainly like to take things into your own hands dont you?" She heard him call. Though not in a mean way, almost as though he thought it was rather curious.

"Yes, I do." Said Sarah firmly as she turned around at the barn to look at her possible beau and smiled at him.

-Thanks for reading!-


	7. The Outing

Okay so Im really sorry this has taken so long guys. Thank you for all still reading and not giving up on me. Dont worry I havent forgotten! As always reviews are great! I love comments good or bad (NO REALLY!) Thanks for reading

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any characters

Sarah threw open the barn door to find James standing next to the large cart, ready to be fixed to Ceaser. He was looking more dressed up then usual, and she wondered if he had actually put effort into his appearance for the sake of her outing. It seemed very unlike him, but then again James hadn't really been himself lately.

"Im almost done with the cart, should be ready in a moment Sarah. Where is...who ever he is?" James asked, clearly trying to sound casual and pleasant as he lifted the cart up and tried to slip the pole into Ceaser's straps. Sarah ran over to help him, picking up the other half of the cart.

"He's just behind me. Oh and James he's so-" But Sarah was cut off from her description of Ericson, as he opened up the barn door and walked in.

"Miss Phillips!" He shouted, causing Sarah to jump and drop the pole she was holding.

"Woah!" Yelled James automatically as he stumbled to keep the cart up. He looked up at Sarah trying to figure out what had happened, and saw her looking startled and confused.

"What are you doing Miss Phillips?!" Ericson stated firmly as he strode over to the cart. As he did this it became clear to James that Sarah was no going to be picking up her half soon, so he put down his as well and looked up. Ericson looked like the epitome of a British gentleman to James. He was tall, thin, clean-cut, and had that ever so slight snoodyness that James associated with all British people. He was sure Sarah was practically in love with him already.

"I was helping James hitch up the cart. Oh where are my manners? Master Ericson, this is James Hiller. James this is Master Ericson. He's from England." Sarah said smiling to herself. James snorted and she thought she heard him mutter something under his breath along the lines of 'yeah couldnt tell that!' Sarah didnt care though. She was excited for her outing and was sure that James couldnt do anything to ruin it.

James stuck out his hand to shake with Ericson, though he barely looked at the greasy hand before looking back to Sarah and saying in a reprimanding voice "You should have waited for me to help Mr. Hiller. It is highly unladylike of you to be wrestling with a horse and cart like some ruffian." James was shocked. What a demanding and forward thing to say to Sarah. Maybe to some girls in England with their frilly dresses and tea cups, but Sarah? He couldnt wait to see what she responded to him with a remark like that! But to James' shock Sarah said nothing. She walked out of the way allowing Ericson to help James put the cart on the horse. As James looked at her he saw her blush and still look a little confused, but she didnt seem angry. What was special about this guy that he wasnt hit over the head for comments the way James was. The whole interaction made James like the man even less than he had. He also noted that as they put the cart on, he was doing much much more of the work than Ericson was. Oh well he figured, he said he would be silent and nice, all he had to do was drive.

"Well" Sarah said sternly to the two men as they finished putting on the cart. "Shall we be off then?" James nodded and hopped up to the front, picking up the reigns. As he turned around he saw Sarah being helped up to the cart by Master Ericson. James had gotten a small bench and a blanket which he put in the back instead of the hay, and Sarah sat on the bench with the blanket near her feet as Ericson hoisted himself up. With a crack of the whip they were off, and Sarah couldnt help but smile.

"Where will we be going?" Ericson asked James as they pulled out of the barn.

"Im not sure. Wherever you guys would like to go. What would you like Sarah? Tell me what you want."

Sarah smiled. She knew it was taking a lot for James to be so kind and she loved that he was asking her where they should go. "Well have you been here before?" She asked turning to Ericson.

"No never. I guess you should give me a full tour. Yes that sounds excellent." Ericson said quickly, and with that James eased Cesar forward and the cart was off, going down the Philadelphia streets. Soon the two forgot James was there and simply talked to each other. Sarah found that Ericson was easy to talk to. He was highly articulate, something Sarah always valued. As they moved along the streets Sarah pointed out various landmarks and sites to Ericson.

"And that's where we went to interview the soldiers when they came through. You can still see small pieces of their encampment." Sarah said pointing to a blank field as they passed.

"You interviewed the rebels?" Ericson asked. He sounded rather startled and intrigued as he looked closely at the camp site. "I do hope you had others with you. Wouldnt want you in a rebel encampment all alone. Horrible things could happen." Sarah shook her head quickly. "James was with me as well. We were writing the story together, for the paper."

"For the paper?" Ericson said, sounding a little confused. Then all at once he remembered. "Oh thats right. The news paper shop. I didnt know you wrote for them. Do you often? Well isnt that cute." Sarah giggled and the conversation soon moved to talking about the Ericson family estate.

James had tried to hard not to be listening to their conversations. When things had gotten too silent he braved a look to the back to be sure everything was staying civil, (though who was he kidding these two were the mascots for proper behavior) and then he tried to ignore everything else. However he had not been succeeding and somehow the statement that Sarah's writing was "cute" bothered him. He rarely liked to compliment Sarah on her writing, but she was a real writer. She was a reporter, not just some girl with a hobby and a pen that the newspaper was indulging. Still James kept quiet as he kept hearing about the many buildings, fields and horses that encompassed the Ericson estate and pulled Cesar back to the news paper.

As they pulled into the barn Sarah turned to Ericson smiling "Well sir,thank you so much for a delightful afternoon. It was quite a pleasure." He helped her down from the cart and as he did he kissed her hand, smiled and cooed "The pleasure was all mine Miss Phillips. Shall I see you again?" James was looking over Ceaser to see the pair and watched Sarah nod emphatically. Ericson dropped her hand, strode over to James "Well thank you for driving Mr. Hiller. It was very kind of you."

"No problem." James said with a smile as Ericson turned to go. James couldnt tell what it was about the man. He was kind and friendly, but James couldnt shake the pure British feeling of him. He was sure that Sarah would be simply in love with him, after all he was all she ever wanted.

-Thanks for reading!-


	8. With laughter

Okay so thank you all for staying with me! I know its been a while since the last update, but I hope you find it worth it. Remember to comment (good or bad I mean it!). Thank you so much for reading!

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any characters

"Well James?" Sarah asked breathlessly as soon as the barn door shut. She was smiling from ear to ear and suddenly had the biggest urge to talk to someone about the afternoon. She figured while James was not her ideal friend to gossip with, he would have to do.

James shrugged and looked over at her. She was smiling and he had the feeling she wanted him to say something to her. Something about how great Ericson was, but he simply couldn't do it. No words to describe the man came to his mouth, at least nothing that he thought Sarah would really appreciate.

"Wasn't he just so very charming and gentlemanly?" Sarah asked. James sighed relieved that apparently this was one of those conversations in which he would not really have to participate. He mearly nodded and shrugged as she continued to speak.

"I mean he was quite handsome, and I'm sure mother would just love him. He was just so very proper and all that estate that he has back in England, well that would just be perfect." Sarah ranted on and on to James' small nods and grunts as the two took the carriage off Ceaser.

"Well he sounds just perfect than doesn't he?" James said, more forcefully then he really intended, as he let go of the carriage handles having arrived at its usually place in the barn.

Sarah stared up at him when he said this. She was taken aback, James had not said anything all conversation, and while he did not sound mad at all, there was something the his inflection that made her think.

"Well no he's not perfect I suppose." Sarah admitted. There was something about the outing that had nagged her and she didn't know what it was.

"Sure he was." James said more calmly. "He was perfectly British, everything you could ever want. Why he even helped you down from the carriage and kissed your hand."

"Is that all it takes now to be British?" Sarah inquired smiling wryly at James. "Manners?"

"Well it's not really manners you see, its more a whole attitude and presence about oneself. Thats how one is British." James said, he couldnt help but fall back into the usually quarrel with Sarah about British and American attitudes.

Ordinarily Sarah would have found Jame's remarks rude and moved on from the conversation. But at that moment she was so happy from the afternoon that she decided to continue the conversation further. "So then what is this attitude you speak of? How does one act British, according to you Mr. Hillard."

James' face brightened, as though this was just what he had hoped she would ask. "Well first one must always walk as tall as humanly possible, your spin should be constantly stretching, and if needed you should be on your toes." He began to walk around on tip-toes over to Sarah.

"Thats all it take?" She countered "Standing up straight? You in no way look British, though you do have some better poster, I have to say its an improvement."

"Oh not just that, you must also stick your chin up as though you are trying to get it to reach your eyebrows." He then also demonstrated this, causing Sarah to giggle to herself. While usually James was unkind, she couldnt help but feel as though this time the joke had a more friendly way, and she was meant to enjoy it not be offended.

"Also, one must keep his face as though he is constantly smelling a foul odor but is trying to ignore it. " James continued to act out the description, first crunching up his face and then relaxing it a little, though still keeping his nose at an odd angle. Sarah couldnt help herself and her giggle soon turned to a full on laugh. He looked so ridiculous, though she could still see some accuracy to his impression.

"You should also always speak as though there are things in your mouth which shall fall out if you open your mouth to very wide." James soon took up this accent and began to tip-toe over to Sarah, who was now laughing harder then ever.

"Miss Phillips I presume?" He said in his new "accent" while taking her hand and bending straight at the waist to kiss it slightly. "I am Master Ericson. Of the Ericson estates in London England. There I am very wealthy and have 17 chickens, 4 sheep, 500 turkeys, 278 fresh water trout and 793 miniature oak trees. They were imported from France." James worried for a minute that his joke on Sarah's new beau would upset her and was to mean, but he felt it was clear he was simply joking and was glad to see that instead of being furious, Sarah was holding her side laughing.

"Oh James, that is not very kind of you." Sarah said attempting to look serious. "Though I have to admit you are rather right!" She shouted out as she started laughing once more at the thought of James' impression. "Master Ericson was very very kind, though I did at points want to tell him that I in fact was not interviewing him, and therefore did not care about exactly how many acres of apple orchards the estate had!" She continued to laugh as James kept walking around the barn in his new "British" persona.

Soon the laughter died down and James decided it was time to end the impersonation, Sarah was right it was not very kind. "Well, he really was a very kind gentleman, and very properly British." James said to Sarah seriously. He did not want her to think later he was really making fun of Ericson maliciously.

"Well thank you James. I do think so." Sarah said she they left the barn, still giggling some to herself.

As she walked back to the shop she couldnt help but feel satisfied with her day. The outing went well, Ericson was very nice, though the highlight had defiantly been laughing with James after.

-Thanks for reading-


	9. Reporting

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and especially to those of you who have reviewed! It really is what keeps me writing and gets me into the creative spirit! So if you read this and like it or if you have ideas on how I could improve it, I really want to hear about it! Review or send me a message, whatever you want, but honestly its you guys that gets this stuff written! Thanks for all your support and love! As always enjoy your reading.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any characters.

The sun light streamed in through the windows of the shop onto James' bed where he slowly woke. He rose and looked out the window onto the street; people were already starting to move about their days and he realized that he had over slept. He was supposed to have set the type for a new article before breakfast, but based on what he could smell Sarah had already taken the biscuits out of the fire and people might even be eating already.

He hadn't been sleeping very well the past few nights and he couldn't figure out why. At first he thought that the beds in New Jersey were just so comfortable that since then his own rock hard mattress wasnt satisfying him, but now a few nights later he wasnt sure. He had been uneasy and stressed ever since he and Sarah had gotten back, especially since their conversation together in her room. But James didnt want to think about that. That conversation bothered him. Sarah hadnt acted like herself at all, in fact she hadnt been acting like herself in general since the news of Ericson. But then he hadnt been acting like himself either. Why had he ever said that he would drive them around town? Why couldnt he sleep now? What possessed him to start acting a fool yesterday when Ericson had left? He was quite happy with the result of his mockery, and even surprised that Sarah was so light-hearted about it. He had expected her to be her usual self, and hit him or something. But instead the joke had been great fun, and James couldnt help but find himself actually enjoying his time with Sarah, an unusual occurrence.

Things were becoming different now. The two of them were different, their lives were different. Soon he figured Sarah would go off and marry Ericson and possibly go back to England, and eventually they would settle down and have children and all that stuff that grown ups did. It was weird to think about. Sarah doing grown up things like having children. He would miss her, but he would be very happy for her, I mean that is what all women want isnt it? To go and have children and find a husband. Sarah would be very happy he was sure, Ericson really was the perfect person for her.

"James! Get down here!" His thoughts were broken by (well speak of the devil) Sarah herself.

James spun around and frantically began to dress. He had stared out the window for quite some time, and he was only getting later and later for breakfast. Now he had Sarah yelling at him too to hurry up. With that he tossed on his shoes and buttoned his last shirt button, throwing open his door and jumping down stairs, to an expectant Moses, Sarah and Henri.

"James we must go. There's a story breaking right now down town." Sarah said to James clearly exasperated at him for taking so long and looking so disheveled.

"But I havent even had breakfast yet. Im going to go grab something to eat." James whined making his way to the kitchen.

Moses pulled his arm back just as he tried to go. "No time James, Cesar is already all saddled up for you and Sarah."

"A shop caught fire, and while no one is hurt Moses says that the owner is a staunch patriot and may have had army supplies in his store room. We need to go and start interviewing." Sarah said taking James' other arm turning him towards the door.

"Alright lets go!" James said, practically running out the door now. He hadn't known it was so serious, but really a story like that he couldnt give up. He and Sarah needed to get there as quick as they could. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and towards the barn. Within moments the two were ridding towards town.

"Oh my!" James could hear Sarah gasp from behind him as they got closer to the shop. "James there's so much of it." And Sarah was right. The whole shop was steadily becoming engulfed in flames. Though luckily there were no shops or homes right near it, it was clear that the building would be destroyed soon. When the two got close enough James stopped Cesar and they hopped down. Sarah ran ahead to find people to speak with while James tied up the horse. He then wandered around trying to find Sarah in all the hazy smoky air.

"Sarah!" James called, worried that he would not be able to find her. It was so smoky and hard to see, his eyes began to water.

"James!" He could hear Sarah call. "Im over here! Theres less smoke this way!" He headed towards her voice and sure enough there was a little less smoke, though some still lingered, around the back of the house. This was good because this also seemed to be where all the action was happening. Sarah was standing speaking with another girl about their age who looked quite a mess.

"Whats happening?" James shouted to Sarah over the din of everyone moving and helping. To James' shock he saw people going into the building, though the flames were growing. "It someone still inside?"

"No I dont think so." Said Sarah back. "I was just talking to this young lady, Isabelle Smith. Its her father's shop and she says they are going in to get things." Sarah gestured to Isabelle, the disheveled girl on her right.

"What are they getting that's so important?" James asked Isabelle, clearly incredulous about what was worth possibly burning to death

"Its supplies." She said softly. "For Washington's army. Some food, clothes, gunpowder"

"Gun powder!" James yelled, his eyes widening at the thought of explosives in this burning building he was standing near. He quickly grabbed the two ladies' hands and started running up the hill away from the building.

"Dont worry they took the gun powder out first, and put it way off in the distance. It wont be a problem." Isabelle explained. While this somewhat comforted James, he still felt more comfortable with their new place up the hill away from a possible fiery inferno.

"So your father was housing supplies for the army. When were they going to be shipped? How much did he have? Do you think much was lost? How did the fire start anyways?" James questioned in a flurry, leaving Isabelle no chance to respond. He realized with a look from Sarah that this was not the best interview technique, but sometimes he go excited and couldnt help himself.

"Um well..." Isabelle started out.

"Oh James look!" Sarah shouted pointing down towards the street. There the three of them could see a set of red coats marching towards the shop, and James didnt need to many guesses to figure out what they were doing there.

"Oh no!" Shouted Isabelle looking like she was about to cry. "Papa stop oh Papa you have to leave!" But of course they were far away and her father couldnt hear her shouting. What exactly she wanted him to do James wasnt really sure. The red coats had already seen him, and all the supplies were sitting out on the grass. But still she yelled to her father, and the three watched as the soldiers came and confiscated all of the supplies and took her father with them for questioning.

James decided he needed to say something to Isabelle, who soon was sobbing and on the ground still yelling to her father.

"Do you have a family Isabelle? Maybe we can take you home..." This was apparently the wrong thing for James to say though because Isabelle only sobbed harder and muttered something into her hands that neither Sarah nor James could hear. James didnt know what else to do, he clearly wasn't very good at this. Luckily Sarah, always the practical one, did know what to say.

"Isabelle, would you like to come back to the news paper with us?"

"Yeah you could give us an interview" James said, though quickly regretted it when Sarah sent him a stare that could cut glass.

"James!" She whispered to him. "How could you be so insensitive!"

"Really though Isabelle. You need some food and water and rest. You've had a long day and all this smoke in your system cant be good. We can give you some water to clean up with and Ill even let you borrow some of my dresses if you like. I know you need some help and someone to talk to." Sarah said back in her calming tone to the still crying and dirty Isabelle.

"Yeah and we have some great friends at the shop. They will be able to help with your father and all of this mess. Really you should come back with us." James said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Slowly Isabelle nodded and stood up. She didn't bother to wipe off her face or dust off her dress, she just started walking. Past the building that was once her father's shop and towards Cesar. Jame helped her and Sarah up onto the horse as he walked beside them slowly all the way back to the news paper.

-Thanks for reading-


	10. The Kitchen Conflict

I am so eternally thankful to my many readers and supporters. I know that I have been gone for a long time, but now I am back and ready to write, thanks to all of your support! I shall try to not go away for so long again without warning. Really though thank you to everyone who keeps reading, reviewing and such. As always I love reviews be them good bad or indifferent (no really I'm fine with ALL of them!). I hope you enjoy. As always happy reading.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or most of these characters.

As the three approached the print shop an awkward tension filled the air. There was no real conversation the entire way back; though not for Sarah's lack of trying. Sarah told her about herself, asked her questions about her life, all to no avail. Every time that Sarah attempted to say something, or ask something, the woman simply shrugged or began to whimper slightly.

James, having already stuck is foot in his mouth at the fire, became too nervous to say anything to the girl again. He feared that anything he could possibly say or do might just push her over the brink of sanity and into a pool of weeping and fear; and James did not know how to deal with weeping hysterical women. If Sarah could not make the girl feel any better than he felt very confident that he would not be able to either. This was why, as soon as they pulled up to the shop, James quickly volunteered to take Cesar back into the barn, where he planned to stay for a long time. Hopefully, until Isabelle had cleaned, eaten and cried herself out with Sarah.

As James walked off towards the barn with Cesar, Sarah took Isabelle by the arm, leading her through the back of the shop and into the kitchen. Looking over at Isabelle in her torn and shoot covered dress Sarah decided that what she needed was food, some water to clean up with, and a new dress; that would make her more willing to talk, Sarah was sure of it. She stoked the dying fire in the hearth and soon had water heating up for Isabelle to wash herself with, and then began to search around for food to give her.

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked her, lifting up some left over biscuits from breakfast before putting them by the hearth to heat up. Isabelle just shrugged back at her not even looking at the food. Sarah simply didn't know what to do with her. She did not want to talk or even acknowledge Sarah's presence. Sarah knew that she should be a gracious hostess and make the girl feel welcome and comfortable, but she really was not making it very easy.

"Here, you should have some water" Sarah directed as she handed Isabelle the bucket of water and a ladle. But she just pushed away on the table. What a silly stubborn girl, Sarah thought.

"You really must drink something. All that smoke getting into your lungs can't possibly be good for you. I'm sure it must be painful to talk, after this is should be easier." Sarah tried to reason with her. Eventually Isabelle did in fact start to sip the water, though it was only have great pleading on Sarah's part. She tried not to judge the poor girl; after all her father was just taken and her family shop burned down. Though still that did not seem in Sarah's mind to be an excuse to completely ignore and scoff at the person trying to help you.

"Well" Sarah started, deciding that it might just be better if she talked to the girl and then maybe she would respond later. "I think these biscuits should be nice and hot. Here you are." She grabbed the two mounds of bread and gave them to Isabelle who merely looked at them without a word.

"You really should try them, they are very good. Either way, pretty soon this water should be warm enough, and Ill call Moses-oh Moses works with us here you'll love him- or James to come and carry the pot up to my room where you can then wash yourself off. I have several dresses that you can borrow and I think they should fit you. They might be a tad bit short but I think that I have one which shall work well and you can wear it; don't worry about a thing." During this rant, Sarah continued to look for any traces on the girl's face that she might be interested in speaking, or eating, or doing much of anything. Yet there she sat, like a statue except for her occasional sips of water.

Sarah kept talking as she worked at cooking food for the afternoon, discussing things of little importance: the city, the shop, the article she was writing. Still there was no reaction from the girl and Sarah only became more confused by her. Did she feel ill? Was she simply traumatized into silence? Was she shy and never was taught proper manors in conversation? Sarah could not understand this girl.

After a minute of preparing the meat for lunch, Sarah put the beef on the fire and checked Isabelle's water, deeming it warm enough for washing comfortably. "Moses!" Sarah called from the doorway to the print room. She heard no reply and ventured into the print room and over by the front door to try to find him. No sign of Moses anywhere though. Sarah turned back to the kitchen figuring that Moses must have walked someplace in town or was in the barn or something.

"Here, Ill just run out to the barn quickly and get James so he can carry the pot up. I don't know what has taken him so long." Sarah said as she started opening the door.

"Why bother?" Isabelle asked; the first words she had said the whole time since they had been in the kitchen together. Sarah, suddenly surprised, whipped around to stare at her, and for a moment was speechless. "It's not that big, it can't be all that heavy for the two of us together." Sarah continued to stare at her. Isabelle's voice was so clear and her face grew defiant. This was a whole different girl from before, and Sarah didn't understand her. "Well fine then. I guess you're just too worried about dirtying your petticoats then. No surprise there. I guess Ill just do it by myself." Isabelle said to Sarah as she proceeded to get up and grab the pot out from the fire. This action finally broke Sarah of her spell and she rushed over to help.

"Oh no, please let me call James or something. That's far too heavy and hot for you." Sarah said, but Isabelle simply started to walk with the pot over towards the print room. "Here let me help you then." Sarah said as she walked after her, scooping her hands down to grab the second handle from Isabelle. "I really don't need help from _you_." Isabelle spat back, emphasizing the word you in a way Sarah did not understand or appreciate. "Please just point me towards the room and I will happily carry the pot." By this point they were facing the stairs, and Sarah simply pointed up and found herself saying that it was the door on the left. She didn't understand. Why had this girl been so mean to her suddenly. She had ignored her in the kitchen and by now seemed to be almost outright insulting her.

At the top of the stairs it looked as though Isabelle was struggling to keep the pot up and Sarah reached out to help, only to have Isabelle snatch it back up and turn away from Sarah. "I dont need any help from you. I understand you're a lady, and you need to stay clean and have others do things for you. Well guess what? Im not going to live that way. My family and the rest of us Americans are breaking away from your oppressive traditions and rule." Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. Isabelle's voice had suddenly become so filled with hate and anger that Sarah didnt know what to do. This was certainly not the same shy girl she had seen on the walk to the print shop.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah said her head spinning in confusion.

"On our way back from my father's store, you had said something about your boat ride from England. And right then I just knew it: you are a Torry. One of those ladies from England who believes in the sanctity of the crown and looks down their noses at any woman who doesnt know exactly which fork to use when eating fish. So dont tell me what to do. I am happy for your help, I really am. But why don't you just go back to your tea and stitching like a good English lady." And with that Isabelle slammed Sarah's own door right in her own face.

-Thanks for reading-


End file.
